deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Geralt of rivia vs. Bigby Wolf
The monster hunter vs the most poweful Monster, who will win? 'Description' The Witcher Vs Fables, 2 stoic and rude antiheroes will face today. Pd: I will use both versions of both characters (comics / books and video games), both are canon, so Bigby will have his 3 transformations and Geralt the two swords. 'Interlude' (https://youtu.be/UDVtMYqUAyw Interstellar Main Theme - Soundtrack by Hans Zimmer) Wiz: a very popular genre in literature, cinema, tv, video games and culture in general, comes in different shapes and sizes. Boomstick: these 2 live in a universe of dark / low fantasy and are the "heroes" of their world. Wiz: Geralt, The White Wolf. boomstick: and Bigby, The Big Bad Wolf, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle 'Geralt of rivia' (https://youtu.be/mZEKk7F89RI Audiomachine - I Am The Shield) Boomstick: Life can be tough, especially if you, well, kinda don't have a job. Some people go to extreme lengths just to stay alive, including... hunting monsters!!! Wiz: Witchers are basically monster hunters for hire. For the right amount of coin, Witchers can solve any of your monster problems, usually by slaying said monster. This might seem like an incredibly dangerous job, and it is, but Witchers come prepared. They train for years upon years to take on any kind of monster, and have some of the best equipment available to them. They are professionals at their craft, and they aren't afraid to show it. Boomstick: And one of the greatest Wicthers is Geralt of Rivia! Wiz: Now, don't get the wrong idea. Geralt isn't actually from Rivia. You see, most Witchers are encouraged to create a nickname for themselves. Geralt first picked the name "Geralt Roger Eric du Haute-Bellegarde", but this was-- Boomstick: --Ha! What a stupid name!--''' Wiz: --Not accepted as it was too silly. '''Boomstick: Damn right it is. Instead, he just added "of Rivia" to the end of his name. He even got a Rivian accent. And the rest is history. Wiz: Well, not exactly. We could talk all about the lore of Temeria and the battle between the Order of the Flaming Rose and the Scoia'tael, but all you really need to know is that Temeria, like Skyrim, is ravaged by a war between humans and non-humans (mainly elves and dwarves). Witchers are neutral and thus don't care about the war. They simply wish to help people by doing what nobody else would ever dream of doing: hunting monsters. Boomstick: And they're damn good at it! Like we said earlier, one of the best Witchers is good ol' Geralt. Geralt is really, really good in combat. Although he doesn't have nearly as large of an arsenal as his opponent, he is incredibly skilled with what he has. Most of the time, he carries around two swords, one steel, and the other silver. Since he's a monster hunter, you can probably guess that he mainly uses the silver sword for slaying werewolves and other monsters. They aren't the biggest swords we've seen, but they get the job done quickly and easily. Wiz: Geralt's swordsmanship is among the best in all of fiction. Similar to lightsaber combat, Witchers have three main fighting styles: the "Temerian Devil", the "Addan Anye", and the "Viroledan Naev'de Feaine Glaeddyv". Geralt can switch between these fighting styles during combat to adapt to the situation at hand. Boomstick: Firstly, we have the Temerian Devil, also known as the "Strong style". As you might've guessed from the name, this style focuses on big, heavy blows. This style is best used against heavily armored enemies, as a couple good hits while in this stance can quickly kill even the toughest of foes. The catch is that this style is pretty slow. Most quick enemies can easily dodge out of the way mid-strike and land a hit of their own, which can be pretty bad for Geralt. Wiz: Secondly, there's the Addan Anye, also known as the "Fast style". This stance is most effective against quick and agile opponents. Most of its attacks are incredibly swift, allowing Geralt to easily change the direction of his attack. The drawback of this stance is that, while it is much easier to land hits, most of these hits don't deal as much damage as attacks in the Strong style. Still, a skilled Witcher can use this style to easily barrage the enemy with a multitude of attacks, quickly overpowering them in the process. Boomstick: And last but not least, we have the stupidly named Viroledan blah blah blah, also known as the "Group style". Let's just call it that. The Group style is mainly used when fighting, well, large groups of enemies. It has a lot of dance-y, circular attacks, which is very helpful when surrounded by opponents. Of course, this does mean that it is practically useless in one-on-one combat, since who the f*ck turns around in a duel? Wiz: While Geralt is an extremely skilled swordsman, he still needs something to take down enemies from a distance. Boomstick: And that he does! Geralt has a crossbow, which is handy for killing flying targets and other enemies when he can't reach them with a sword. Wiz: Even with all of this equipment, skill, and training, monster hunting isn't easy. This is why they have access to the famed "Witcher Signs". Similar to Shouts, Signs are special abilities that Witchers have access to. Although not as numerous or versatile as the Shouts, these can come in handy in a cinch. Boomstick: Igni is a basic Sign that allows the user to throw out a quick blast of fire to injure the opponent. When upgraded, it gains the ability to shoot a continuous jet of fire, burning down the enemy. Wiz: We also have Quen. When activated, Geralt creates a shield of energy around him, absorbing all incoming damage. It drains Vigor for every second that it is up, and will disappear when Geralt runs out of Vigor. We'll talk about Vigor in a bit. Boomstick: Then there's Yrden. This sign lets Geralt place a trap on the ground. When an enemy steps on it, they'll get wounded and won't be able to move for a bit. Wiz: There's also Aard, which is very similar to the Force Push from Star Wars. In addition, we have Axii, which is a charm that must be placed on the enemy. If it succeeds, the enemy will become an ally for a short period of time. Boomstick: Finally, like The Dragonborn, Geralt has one Sign that is slightly more powerful than his others. It's called Heliotrop. Using this Sign is slightly different from others. First, he has to fill up his "Adrenaline" by attacking or using other Signs. Once it's filled, he can cross his arms and activate Heliotrop! Wiz: When it is activated, Heliotrop will create a temporary, immovable dome around Geralt. Within the dome, all creatures other than Geralt are heavily slowed down, making it very easy to land powerful attacks. Additionally, it also acts as a temporary shield that absorbs any and all magical attacks directed towards it. Boomstick: One last thing that Geralt has going for him is his "Witcher Sense". In addition to being slightly stronger, more durable, and faster than a normal human, Witcher's have a special sixth sense called the Witcher Sense. It isn't amazingly helpful like the Spider Sense, but it does enhance his other senses as well as allow him to detect certain hidden objects like traps. Wiz: We're also going to briefly talk about armor. For this battle, Geralt will be equipped with the Grandmaster Wolf set. Unlike Skyrim, it is difficult to determine which is the "best" armor set. Armor in The Witcher is tailored to your playstyle. Boomstick: Yeah. The four main armor sets are Wolf, Griffin, Feline, and Ursine. Like we just said, we're gonna be using the highest quality Wolf set, since it seems fitting with Geralt's character. With it, Geralt's attacks deal more damage, his Signs are more effective, he builds adrenaline more quickly, and he lands critical hits more often. It also offers a pretty good defense rating. Wiz: Geralt is a master at his job. He's even been called the best Witcher on occasion, and with no mistake. He has slain thousands of monsters, including harpies, werewolves, vampires, and even a few dragons. He has even fought Eredin, the King of the Wild Hunt and Lord of Nightmares, who is basically the Grim Reaper. Boomstick: But of course, he isn't perfect. *sigh* Wiz: True. You might've heard us mention the term "Vigor" earlier. You see, Geralt can't cast Signs whenever he wants. For every Sign he casts, Geralt uses a bit of Vigor. While it regenerates overtime, he won't be able to cast any Signs or parry any attacks when he's completely drained of Vigor. Still, Geralt is an extremely skilled Witcher that has slain countless beasts, and you can bet that he can slay you as well. Boomstick: But one last thing... Wiz: What? Boomstick, there's nothing left in the script. Well, I'm adding something!!! If you thought he only slays monsters, think again!! This guy is one hell of a p*ssyslayer! You see this?! Yeah, you do! Look at his body! Look at his abs! This guys almost as great as me! He's a beast in bed!! He's a--''' Wiz: --Just get to the fight! Just get to the fight!! He won't stop at this point! I'll try to contain him, but hurry up!!! ''"If I have to choose between one evil and another, I'd rather not choose at all." -Geralt of Rivia 'Bigby Wolf' (https://youtu.be/lfkpGqt-tAg - The Wolf Among Us Theme) Wiz: In the town of Fabletown existed a sheriff known only by the name... Bigby Wolf. Boomstick: AKA, DC Wolverine. Wiz: Bigby Wolf started off as, well, a giant wolf. Somehow, by completely unexplained and probably irrelevant means, Bigby gained a human form as well as the ability to go between the two forms at will. Boomstick: So, like a DC Wolverine-werewolf. Real clever there, DC. Wiz: Actually, Bigby is what we call a lycanthrope, not a werewolf. Werewolves transform into wolves during full moons, and lycanthropes switch between the forms at will. Boomstick: Well. That's... broken. Wiz: However, his human form has many canine characteristics. The biggest one is his acute sense of smell, which he has to severely deaden by constantly smoking. However, he is particularly attuned to Snow White's scent. Boomstick: Let's just say, the way he can smell Snow White isn't creepy at all, blatant sarcasm. He knows where she is twenty-four-seven, and can even sense when her mood has changed based on her smell. Like I said, totally not creepy. Wiz: While Bigby was a bit of a jackass for some time, particularly for lying to Snow White and for killing others, his actions were well-intended. Boomstick: This guy sorta lives his life as a detective. Not the badass detective that gets in gunfights and gets in high-speed chases, just the boring kind that doesn't do anything. Wiz: Yeah, Bigby even says himself that he could even count the number of times he's had to track down a criminal on foot. But he is no stranger to combat. Boomstick: Oh boy, Bigby's a badass. Like we mentioned earlier, Bigby can transform into this HUGE FUCKING WOLF. Wiz: Bigby has 3 forms, in its first form it becomes a humanoid version of itself, its beard grows and claws come out, it has immense super-human strength, being able to dominate Grendel, a monster of 3 meters and more of 150 kilos and to tear his arm with bare hands, he managed to dominate an angry beast without problems, being in a state of recovery, defeating the devil jersey, another fable, which was able to defeat Woody without problems and defeated him together again to Georgie and Dee and Dum. Boomstick: but his second form is even stronger, he transforms into a 3 meter amtropomorphic wolf, he was able to receive several shotgun shots without any problem, he managed to tear off a huge piece of metal from a wall and throw it several meters away, he could Raise Dee with one hand and throw him against a car without difficulty and he could stop a car without too much trouble, Even so, his greatest, most important and powerful transformation is his true form of fierce wolf. Wiz: In Big Bad Wolf form, Bigby has superhuman strength, speed, and durability. This allows him to murder powerful opponents, such as Nazis, beasts, and the Marines. Boomstick: Bigby Wolf can walk right through gunfire like it's nothing! He can even take punishment like being knocked into a lamp post and the ground at high speeds and just get up like nothing happened! Wiz: Not only that, but Bigby inherited some abilities from his father, Northwind. He can hold his breath for insane amounts of time, and blow with forces similar to that of a hurricane. Boomstick: Bigby Wolf also has fast healin- yeah, COMPARABLE TO WOLVERINE!is the DC Logan Wiz: I never said he wasn't. Boomstick: Damn right you didn't. Wiz: But despite what you may think, Bigby is also skilled in many other ways. He is talented in criminology, interrogation, investigation, and basic hand-to-hand combat. And just like his opponent, he is resistant to mind-attacks. Boomstick: And magic. Wiz: And magic. Boomstick: This guy also has a huge kill list! Including thousands of Nazis and Marines, Ichabod Crane, and Beas- oh look, DC has a character named Beast. Remember that time when Bigby wasn't a Wolverine ripoff? Wiz: I don't recall. Boomstick: Neither do I. Wiz: Not only that, but Bigby is effectively biologically immortal. However, that doesn't mean that he's impossible to kill. His healing factor is for repairing, not replacing body parts. If his head were to be removed from his body, he would die. He also has a vulnerability to silver, and if too much of it is to enter his system, he will die. Boomstick: And all those years of smoking couldn't be good for 'im. Remember kids, don't smoke! Wiz: And also, don't mess with Bigby Wolf. 'Pre-Death Battle' Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once for all! Boomstick: oh, and for them to know: place several weapons on the whole stage, to make the battle more violent! Wiz: what the fu... Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEE 'Death battle' In the woods: Bigby had just finished killing an army of Nazis, after killing each and every one of the soldiers, He proceeded to return to his human form, from being a huge wolf with the jaws full of blood to a normal man in a matter of seconds. Geralt had just finished a special job that included a very unfriendly griffin. He found it quite easy, and was ready to take another one. Looking up to the job board, he found one that was quite interesting. Easier said than done, but he's taken harder jobs. After following multiple leads and clues, he found out where the Wolf. (https://youtu.be/r4Um6okMHcE Attack On Titan - You See Big Girl) Geralt went to the forest on horseback ,several meters away, saw a man with light brown brown hair, brown coat, white shirt and tie and dark pants, sitting on a pile of corpses while smoking stoically and carefree. Geralt falls from the horse's saddle, wore his leather armor, 2 swords, one of steel, for men and another of silver for monsters. Bigby throws his cigar on the floor, takes off his coat and gets up. Bigby watches him, but just ignores him and continues smoking until: "hey!" Listen to Geralt's scream and this catches his attention, "Well, I just want you to answer some of my questions and come with me," "I see you killed many soldiers, you're not a normal man, right? "You're not interested," Bigby responds severely, "Oh, I think so, just come with me, alive or dead," Geralt responds quickly with strength and serenity. Bigby throws his cigar on the floor, takes off his coat and gets up, and he uses his first form, grows a large beard, his eyes become blood red and his claws and quotations grow. Geralt draws his silver sword, "Steel is for men, but silver is for monsters, you're also one," Bigby growls, gets angry and surprised at the same time, "but you're a pretty weird monster, so I will not kill you quickly ", Geralt takes the handle of his sword and nails the blade to the ground, walks towards Bigby and says:" I think I can defeat you hand in hand, this will be quick! " -Geralt exclaims- "As you want human, I do not like to waste time" Bigby growls, "so be it ..." FIGHT! Geralt and Bigby run towards each other and stop each other's blow, Bigby's transformation and Geralt's mutations are quite equal in strength, both try to push, but they achieve nothing, Bigby comes to take advantage, "give up", but Geralt he takes it by surprise and manages to throw it to the ground, "but what the fuck" Bigby screams, Geralt grabs his arm, places his legs on his back and hits Bigby's face against the ground. "You give up wolf, I have to win," Geralt says, Bigby growls and replies, "I do not think hunter", proceeds to use his right arm and throw dirt in the eyes of the sorcerer, he is distracted and released by a moment, then Bigby manages to free himself from his grip and gives him a kill in the jaw, managing to separate them both. the two get up from the ground, Bigby is running towards Geralt, and when he is about to cross it with his claws: Geralt uses a force field, pulls out his sword and goes through Bigby's stomach, "Shit", Bigby screams, Geralt hits his knee and throws him to the ground, Geralt pulls his steel sword from Bigby's body, "dies." when he is about to behead him: Bigby's eyes turn redder, his skin turns dark and a large hand with claws grabs Geralt's heel and lifts him up, Geralt is surprised to see Bigby's new form, it's a Full werewolf, much bigger, stronger and more threatening than in his previous form, Bigby shakes him like a rag doll and hits him against the floor. Bigby roars in anger, and tries to take Geralt by the neck, but he grabs his arm and holds him, Bigby is twice as strong, but Geralt takes the moment to activate Aard and sends him flying a few meters away, Geralt is somewhat exhausted, the witcher realized that it was a mistake not to have used his silver sword for this battle. Geralt runs to his silver sword, Bigby looks at him and reflects: "That man is not a normal human, he can match and even overcome my two transformations, but why doesn't he attack me?" Watch as Geralt runs to the left of the forest and looks at the silver sword on the ground. "You don't give me time to think, right?" Bigby deduces his plan and smiles machiavellian, hits the ground with all his strenght and takes out stones. Geralt manages to take his silver sword, but when he lifts the ground he looks to the right and is struck by several pieces of stones. bigby starts throwing several sharp stones the size of a baseball, they don't do any serious damage to Geralt, but they prevent him from attacking the ferocious wolf, "so you're playing the cat and mouse game? I see you are too smart to be a beast! " says the Witcher. "I can't get close to him while I continue throwing stones, I have to play with his mind so I can get close enough to him, but how?" Geralt decides to leave the rock where he was hiding and goes against Bigby, "what?" the fierce wolf is surprised to see the albino leave his hiding place, Geralt goes running towards him with everything, Bigby is a little scared until he sees the corpse of one of the soldiers who killed, "that's right", Geralt was only about 7 meters of distance between the two. but Bigby grabs the corpse of the soldier by the neck and throws it with all his strength to Geralt, this activates a force field momentarily, but Bigby not only throws stones, also the weapons of the soldiers and his corpses, when Geralt is about to attack him with the silver: Bigby throws him another corpse and it hits Geralt, causing him to lose the silver sword in the process. (https://youtu.be/LmPH8BTwPKU Attack On Titan - Eren Berserk's theme) geralt removes the corpse from him, but before he can look for the sword: Bigby falls on top of it and tries to break it: Geralt manages to dodge it, but when he gets up Bigby takes it by the foot and starts knocking it against the ground, Geralt pulls out his steel sword and can stab Bigby in the leg, "ahhgg", Bigby screams in pain and releases Geralt, when he falls to the ground: he strikes his ribs and knee, breaking both bones in the process. then, Bigby starts to strangle him, but Geralt hits him again and again, takes the steel sword and starts beating his chest, until you're all full of blood, Bigby starts to heal, but Geralt sticks his sword in his chest. Geralt gets up from Bigby's wounded and tired corpse, unravels a knife and before cutting off the werewolf's head: his eyes will be full and Geralt is surprised. (https://youtu.be/Hs3AaiiCSJ0 Attack On Titan - Beast Titan Theme) he removes the steel sword from his chest, howls fiercely and transforms into a gigantic wolf with dark fur, geralt is in a state of Shock, before he can react Bigby hits him with his leg and sends him flying several meters, "Damn, I should have been better prepared, why didn't the client tell me how dangerous and persistent this dog is?", The Big Bad Wolf is running towards him, Geralt has no other option besides running away. pick up his silver sword, jump and try to attack Bigby but before he succeeds: he blows with the force of a hurricane and sends him flying, against the forest, his father's powers, the north wind was always useful. geralt sees his horse and then proceeds to launch his jet of fire against Bigby, he manages to counter it with his hurricane, but gives Geralt time to flee and ride his horse, "Come on boy, we have to run away from that gigantic wolf," they proceed to the center of the forest while Bigby chases after them. after chasing them for a good time, Bigby lets them run away, because he knows he can smell them hundreds of kilometers away. look at Geralt hurt and tired, but you are too still and dark, Bigby goes for him and destroys him with his jaws, when he thought he had won: he was only wrong, since it was only a scarecrow, Geralt covered him with clothes and his blood to deceive him, he activates a trap, causing several logs to fall on his back. (https://youtu.be/_7elWPC4grk Naruto Shippuden - Deidara Theme) Bigby tries to get up, but at that moment Geralt and his horse arrive at full speed, Geralt shoots him several arrows, in the chest, neck and one hits him in the eye, roars in pain, when he tries to lift the logs, Geralt cuts him a leg with his silver sword, causing him to lose his balance, seize the moment to jump on the trunks and: "get out of there", Geralt gets into his jaw and throws a bomb in Bigby's stomach, but jumps before of which esplote. bigby tries to get up, but Geralt takes him off guard and will open his stomach and cast a fire spell, Bigby roars in pain and despair, "IMPOSSIBLE!", Geralt runs at full speed and tears him up with his silver sword. (https://youtu.be/pIdgz-LZOuI Attack on Titan - Levi Vs Beast Titan Theme) Cómo se pronuncia begins to tear apart bigby's body with his silver sword, until it returns to its human form, "aaaaaah," Bigby screams in pain, but Geralt cuts his arms and legs making him incapacitated, " like ... how ... did you defeat me? if you're just a normal human? " Bigby asks, "you don't need to be a monster to have power, you know?" Geralt responds, and sticks his sword in the palate to immobilize him, "you have my respects wolf". Bigby does not scream, does not cry, does not complain, only accepts his fear as a true warrior and Geralt tries to cut off his head, Geralt take your body on horseback. KO! Geralt: I had not had such a difficult battle in decades, I hope and that adversary gives me my reward. 'Conclusion' boomstick: ohhh, but how incredible, does Bigby revive? wiz: let's wait. wiz: this DB was close in almost every aspect, from experience to intelligence. boomstick: but Geralt's superior arsenal and weaponry gave him the victory. wiz: Bigby was bigger, stronger and stronger, but Geralt is accustomed to fighting monsters much bigger than the daily one boomstick: and the breath hurricane? wiz: it was very useful, but Geralt improvised very well and his silver sword was the greatest weakness of the lycanthropes and werewolves like Bigby and his spells helped him stay alive. boomstick: both were two stoic anti-heroes with tragic pasts and the best known of their universes. wiz: but Geralt's ingenuity, weaponry, armor, spells and superior combat abilities gave him the victory. boomstick: the winner is geralt de rivia. 'Next time on Death Battle:' God vs Titan Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Monster vs Human' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles